Aliit ori'shya taldin
by Sani2341
Summary: After being abducted by aliens, team RWBY fin themselves in Galaxy so much larger than they ever expected. Doing their best to find out where Remant actually is with the help of their new family, the question remains how similar the girls that return will be to those who vanished without a trace.
1. Solus

Aliit ori'shya taldin

Solus

"And that was the last of them, good work team RWBY", a fifteen year old girl wearing a red hood and a black and red dress said to the three other girls around her, the combat boots covering her feet breaking a small twig as she took a step closer to them. Brushing through her dark red hair with one of her pale hands, her silver eyes met the lilac ones of her sister.

Slapping her sister on the back, the blonde replied, "Yes, but let's not charge into such a giant horde of Grimm for training again. I have barely any ammunition left, Ruby.", a quick look on the display of her scroll later, Yang continued, "And we are low on Aura as well."

Sliding her own scroll closed and putting it away, the white haired girl standing next to Yang flicked her side ponytail behind her shoulder, her white dress seemingly untouched by the mud and vegetation they had been fighting in. As she sheathed the rapier with a revolver like mechanism she had used to fight just moments ago, she turned to the apparent leader and spoke up as well.

"We should make our way towards Beacon, after all we need to get enough sleep before classes tomorrow, and I am nearly out of Dust as well."

"Well of course you would worry about classes.", Yang quipped, before her younger sister's stern gaze shut her up as Ruby answered herself, "Ok Weiss. Blake how are you on ammo?"

Slipping a thin magazine out of the grip of her sword, the now named raven haired girl with a bow holding her long hair back, and a white and black outfit covering her body looked up, her Yellow eyes seemingly reflecting some of the light shining through the leaves above them.

"I only have five bullets left"

"Okay then let's get a move on.", Ruby said as she led the group of girls through the forest, but only a few hundred meters later, as their path crossed a small clearing, Blake's bow twitched before she called out to the rest of her team, "Wait! I hear something moving towards us."

But before any of the girls could react to the warning, a quartet of expanding blue rings came out of the treeline before them, each hitting one of them square in the chest. As they fell down unmoving, their nervous system thrown out of whack by the stun bolts that had caught them by surprise, four scaled, lizard like humanoids stepped out of the tree line.

Moving closer to the unmoving girls, they injected each of them with a sedative to make sure they stayed unconscious until they reached their destination. Once they had finished with that, one of them pulled out his comlink and gave their pilot the signal to set down. A minute later an old and worn down medium freighter sat down next to the gathered Trandoshans, crushing a few trees in the process. After it had fully settled on its landing gear, the boarding ramp lowered and another scaled alien stepped onto Remnant's ground, pushing four cages before him on repulsors. Once he had set one next to each of the girls, he leaned down to remove the white themed girls rapier when one of the others shouted at him.

"No let them keep their weapons, those old melee weapons should not help them much against our blasters, but they could make the hunt a bit more exciting."

Grumbling under his breath, the pilot nonetheless complied with the order and threw the white haired girl into the cage with her weapon still stuck in her belt.

As the others had done the same to the other three girls, they pushed the now occupied cages back on board. Once all the humans were secured in the cargo hold next to an older man in a nerf hide jacket, they returned to the bridge where the pilot spoke up, "Now let's get going before someone on this hellhole of a backwater planet notices us."

True to his words, the pilot started up their ships engines, they left the planet's atmosphere, and soon they were out of its gravity well and engaging their hyperdrive.

* * *

When Ruby came to her senses once more, she found herself in completely unfamiliar surroundings. While she awoke in a clearing, none of her teammates where with her. And even so most of the trees surrounding her were unlike anything she had seen before, neither in books nor on television, with the few seemingly normal ones looking more like something from Remnant's tropical regions, not the Emerald Forest.

Even the grass beneath her was a strange bluish color, making it more fit for one of those Science fiction shows she and Yang enjoyed than something actually growing beneath her feet. A short cough made her notice how dry her throat was, and that she needed to drink something to quench her thirst. Slowly standing up, she was relieved when she felt the familiar weight of her weapon, Crescent Rose, hanging on the back of her belt.

Taking a more careful look around, Ruby noticed a set of paw prints moving off towards what could be another clearing a few hundred meters to her right. With nothing else giving her any meaningful hint as to where she should go, Ruby carefully followed the creatures trail, hoping that it had stopped to drink somewhere along its path.

As she had guessed, the thin trail soon opened up to a clearing a bit larger than the one she woke up in. Following the tracks across it, the redhead heard a growl as she reached the treeline before a massive cat like thing jumped at her, fangs and claws bared and ready to dig into her flesh, if she hadn't used her Semblance to move back to the other side of the forest in the blink of an eye, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake.

When the creature impacted the ground and not its prey it looked around confused, until its four yellow eyes found Ruby once more, which gave the girl a moment to take in its appearance with its sand brown fur and the rather sizeable quills coming out of its back, it looked unlike anything the girl had seen before, be it Grimm or animal.  
As the beast got ready to attack her once more, Ruby removed the red and black metal rectangle from her back and with one swift motion let it unfurl into a scythe, nearly one and a half times her own size and a blade as long as her arm. When the creature jumped at her again, she once more activated her semblance to dash underneath it, her weapons blade pointed upwards and slicing through the beast with the same ease it had decapitated Beowulfs earlier. As she came to a stop and lowered the weapon again, the two halves of the beast had already impacted the ground behind her, laying on either side of the slowly vanishing rose petals she left.

Moving to the treeline once more, the cloak wearing girl was intercepted by a strange lizard headed humanoid. For a moment she thought it to be a strange Faunus, until she noticed how the hand holding a strange black rifle towards her had only three digits. When it started to talk in a language Ruby had never heard before and did not lower what she assumed to be a weapon, she kept her Aura up to protect her against whatever projectile might be sent her way if the creature was hostile.

And when a blinding red bolt was fired at her head her precaution was proved prudent. Taking this as proof that the creature was not friendly towards her, Ruby quickly slammed the lower end of Crescent Rose against what she presumed was its temple. But when she heard a crunching sound and saw the weapon's shaft had embedded itself in the creatures skull, she dropped it in shock as she fell to her knees, not even noticing the creatures blood dripping out of the lethal wound she had caused.

'Oh gods, why did it not raise its Aura? Did it even have Aura?', Ruby thought frantically as she did her best to keep her last meal inside her stomach at the sight of the corpse before her. Thus occupied, she did not notice the man that approached her from behind until he tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned towards him, the red and black clad girl was relieved when she realised that he was human and not pointing a weapon at her, but the words he spoke only served to confuse her once again.

"Su cuy'gar"

* * *

Kal Skirata was furious with himself as he woke up in an unfamiliar forest. Not only had he let his guard drop after he drunk a few ales to much, no he had also let himself be captured by a bunch of Trandoshans who more than likely were hunting him and everyone else in this forest for sport by now.

Getting up quickly, he checked his holdout weapons and gear and was relieved to find that both the ration cubes and his good old tri bladed knife were still on his person. While he took a look at his surroundings, the old Mandalorian already began formulating multiple plans for how to get of this planet and back to his own ship.  
After awhile he noticed most of his plans starting of with the acquisition of a blaster and a form of transport, both of which were most likely to be found with the scaly aliens hunting him. With no hints as to which way the closest of his hunters were, the warrior drew his knife in case some form of wildlife or a Trandoshan got the drop on him and began to move as straight ahead as he could manage. Making his way through the thick underbrush was not easy, but he managed, after all he needed to get back to his boys, Ruu and little Kad.

When he heard the angry snarling of a Nexu nearby, his blue eyes turned towards where the sound came from. When a girl's shout followed it, he made his way towards those sounds, soon arriving at a clearing with a girl in a red hood and black garments probably no older than 16, wielding what looked like a massive scythe, facing of against an angry Nexu. The moment the beast jumped at her, she became a red blur, red leaves falling to the ground in her wake. A moment later the beast was falling to the ground in two pieces as the girl lowered her weapon once more, a few drops of the Nexu's blood dripping to the ground from the blade.

'That ad'ika sure is mandokarla, handling a beast like that with such ease, kinda reminds me of the Nulls back in the day', Skirata thought to himself as he watched her for a moment longer, 'But how did she move that fast? She doesn't look like a jetii, she doesn't have a lightsaber.', deciding to get his questions cleared up the easiest way he knew, he stepped into the clearing and began moving toward her. "Haar'chak!" he cursed loudly a moment later, as he saw a Trandoshan fire his blaster at her unprotected face. Skirata feared the worst for a moment, but when she did not only keep standing, but even managed to cave in the aliens skull with the blunt end of her weapon, he felt even more impressed with her, although the way she fell onto her knees and dropped her weapon a moment later had him worried. Thus he sprinted to her side and tapped her on the shoulder after sheathing his knife.

As she turned her head towards him, Kal was immensely surprised to see that she only had a minor sunburn where the bolt had struck her brow. But the real shock came when he tried to greet her, as she just looked at him confused, no matter what language he tried to use.

'How does she not know basic?', he thought to himself, 'Unless she is even more lost than I feared. No those questions are for later, we need to be able to communicate now.' With that decided, he started to give her an impromptu lesson in Mando'a, hoping the tongue was as easy to learn for her as it was to people speaking basic.

Pointing towards himself he said his name out loud, "Kal", when she mimicked his action and said "Ruby", he was glad that at least some gestures seemed to carry over to her culture as well. This gave him at least something to call the girl. Pointing at one half of the dead Nexu he spoke once more, "Nexu"

After a second repetition she repeated the name back at him, and so eh repeated it with the Trandoshan as well.

Pointing from Ruby to the Nexu's remains he said, "Ruby kyr'amu Nexu", when the girl repeated it back to him with a confused expression, he pointed at Ruby once more, "Ruby", before he tried to mimik her slash with his hands, "kyr'amu", before pointing at the dead animal once more, "Nexu".

'Oh wait, he probably means I cut it, or maybe killed it?', Ruby thought to herself before she quickly nodded to signal her understanding, trying her best to remember kyr'amu as the man's word for killing. As Kal saw her nod, he pointed from the strange scaly humanoid to Ruby as he said, "Trandoshan ne'kyr'amu Ruby." This time it took some time for her to understand what he meant, but after a few repetitions with various gestures, Ruby thought she understood him as the 'ne' seemed to mean something akin to no or not, as she had obviously not been killed but he was still using the same word as he had used with the Nexu.

His next words were mostly unfamiliar again but as he said "Ruby cuyani", and was pointing at where the creatures projectile had impacted her Aura, he was probably saying she survived or something to that effect. After she repeated it back to him with a nod, the leather clad man spoke up once more, "Ruby, Kal kyr'amu Trandoshans, Ruby, Kal cuyani tome"

Thinking over what he had taught her so far, Ruby tried to deduce his meaning for a moment, 'Hm so he wants us to kill more trandoshans and survive, this 'tome' probably meaning together or some such. Wait, how can I tell him about the rest of my team?'

Looking around she quickly spotted a small branch and a patch of uncovered dirt. Picking up the small piece of wood, she motioned to Kal to follow her over to the patch of grassless soil, before she knelt down before it. 'Man I am sure glad now that I spent Port's classes doodling.', with that thought in mind, the girl tried her best to scratch drawings of her friends and sister into the ground. Once she finished with that, she pointed to each of them in turn and, hoping she understood the language lessons of the man correctly, said, "Weiss, Blake, Yang cuyani tome Ruby, Kal?"

It seemed to take the man a few moments of confused blinking until he finally got what she meant, pointing to the drawings himself before taking an overly pronounced look around, he replied, "Ruby, Kal echoyli Weiss, Blake, Yang, tome cuyni" before he grabbed the young girl's hands and continued, "Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad", after that he pulled her up and began to lead the two of them into and through the forest before them.

A bit confused how he had not made any gestures to try and explain his last sentence, Ruby nonetheless followed him, assuming it to be something the man had said more to himself, like a curse or maybe a promise to help them. To her surprise he spoke up once more as he gestured to their moving legs, "Ruby, Kal kemi", which she took to mean moving or walking after he repeated his words this time miming walking legs with two of his fingers.

Soon they reached a small stream and Kal immediately knelt down on its shore, before cusping a sip of water in his hands and bringing it up to his hands. When Ruby lowered herself to the ground next to him and began drinking as well, the man said, "Ruby, Kal piru", which she just assumed to mean drinking before he pointed at the water in Ruby's hands and said, "Pirun", which was probably his word for water, at least the young girl assumed so.

When both of them had drunk their fill he produced a pair of small grey cubes from one of his pockets. Holding out one to Ruby he said, "Skraan", before he put his own into his mouth and swallowed it. Nibbling on one of the small cubes corners, Ruby presumed he had just told her his word for food, as he had eaten his cube immediately afterwards. Not noting any taste at all, Ruby assumed it to be some kind of foreign MRE rations and followed the man's example in just putting it in her mouth and swallowing it.

After this tasteless but still welcome meal, Ruby and Kal got moving once again, Kal leading the pair until he whispered, "Ne'kemi", and stopped right in front of Ruby. Coming to a stop behind him, the red haired girl leaned to the side to see what had caused him to stop.

Hearing the same sound as when that alien had shot at her, followed by a pained scream, Ruby soon noticed two more of the reptilian beings firing at an unseen target in the clearing before her and Kal. The moment one of Weiss' glyphs appeared in the air before the Trandoshans, Ruby stepped around Kal, pulling Crescent Rose from her back and with a quick use of her Semblance, dashed to the other side of the scaled humanoids, a pair of wet crunching sound following in her wake as both of them dropped their weapons, holding a hand in pain.

"Weiss are you okay?", the girl in the black dress said as she turned to where one of her missing teammates was. Her silver eyes widened in shock as she saw her white haired friend kneeling next to Blake, whose left leg featured a prominent burn wound.

Rushing over towards them, none of the three girls noticed the pair of thuds as the now dead Aliens fell to the ground, blood flowing from stab wounds in each one's back.

"Blake, how bad is it?", the redhead asked the raven haired girl frantically.

"One of their shots broke Blake's Aura", Weiss replied for the other girl, as Blake seemed preoccupied with not shouting loudly from the pain.

"Ruby! Kyr'amu cuyni!", the loud shout from Kal caused all three girls to look back to the other side of the clearing, where the older man was stepping over their attackers corpses, his shouting sounded similar to how her Uncle had always yelled at her when she had made a mistake during training. After he picked up the pair of weapons the green skinned lizardmen had dropped, he stepped closer to the two girls and greeted them as he had Ruby, "Su cuy'gar"

Noticing her teammates tense up, the cloaked girl turned back to them fully and explained, "Don't worry girls, I think he wants us to work together to survive this place.", turning towards the approaching man, Ruby pointed to Weiss and Blake respectively as she said their names out loud to introduce them to him. As he reached the girls, his eyes immediately fell on Blakes injured leg as he asked, "Tion Blake kemi?" after which he looked to Ruby, probably expecting her to translate. Quickly catching on, she hoped her assumption the Tion was some kind of question prefix like Ne' had meant not, she informed Blake, "I think he wants to know if you can walk."

"I don't think so, at least not for a while", the black haired girl replied, still holding her injured leg. Nodding once to show she understood, the girl's leader turned back to Kal to give him Blakes reply, "Blake ne'kemi"

While his mouth formed into a scowl, he nodded before he picked up Blake, dropping his newly acquired weapons in the process. After blake had calmed down from the man's unannounced action, he turned to Ruby and said, "Ruby kemi sol'yc."

As he also waved for her to step forward, she took it that sol'yc meant either first or infront and thus took point as the group of four began to move once more. Paving the way for the other three, she just hoped that the way she was going would bring them closer to Yang.

* * *

The next morning the group of four woke up in their improvised campsite. They had began to make their shelters when the sun had dipped below the strange and not so strange trees. Once that had been done, Kal handed out a round of his ration cubes before resuming teaching Mando'a, the man's language, to Ruby, a task he seemed to put great importance on for some reason she did not quite understand. During that time, Weiss had bandaged Blake's wound to the best of her ability with one of the black Ribbons Blake had tied around her wrists, before trying to teach Kal some of their own language, with only limited success.

"Vaar'tur Kal", Ruby greeted the man in his own language before seeing both Blake and Weiss waking up as well, "Morning, Weiss, morning Blake"

After she received some mumbled replies, she turned to Blake, "So how is your leg today?"

"Definitely better, I should be able to walk on my own for now, if we keep a slightly slower pace than yesterday.", the raven haired girl replied as she got up slow and carefully.

"That's some very good news", the redhead exclaimed before she turned towards their oldest companion, who was looking at the exchange puzzled, "Kal, Blake kemi!", Ruby translated the end result of their conversation for his benefit. Nodding once to show he understood, he pulled the last pair of rations out of his pocket, handing each of the girls half of one before eating his own.

After they finished their meager meal the four of them began to move through the alien landscape once again, more slowly to allow Blake to keep up. All of them kept their guard up and a lookout for anything out of place, as Kal had finally managed to inform the girls that the Trandoshans were hunting them for sport. They luckily avoided encountering any of the scaled aliens during the new day's morning, and shortly before the sun reached its apex they decided to take a break at a small stream running through the forest. While they caught their breath, the girls tried to get their scrolls to work, without any success.

"What is going on? Neither my Dust nor our scrolls are working correctly. I hoped that when I tried it last night it might have just been the battery that was dead. But with neither of yours working as well, I am not so sure anymore.", the white haired heiress remarked to her teammates.

"Well it could be because we're on a different planet.", the redhead suggested to her friends, her emotions torn between the excitement of being the first Remnant natives to set foot on another planet, and the question of how they could return home if that was the case.

"Don't be a dolt, noone has ever managed to even reach our own moon, how could anyone travel from one planet to another?", Weiss retorted, her hands on her hips.

"Well it would explain many things, like the lizard men, the strange trees and how none of us can speak a language Kal understands.", Blake commented calmly from the fallen tree she had sat down on to help keep her still healing wound relaxed. Before Weiss could formulate a reasonable counter argument, a loud scream of pain echoed through the forest. Activating her Semblance, Ruby rushed towards the scream, leaving a trail of rose petals for her companions to follow.  
A few moments later, the black and red clad girl arrived at the edge of a clearing, and as her eyes fell onto what was in its center, Ruby was too shocked to do anything for a moment except for gasping in shock. There before her laid the unmoving body of her sister, her left leg ripped apart, the torn of part hoisted up by one of the scaled aliens like a trophy. A few seconds later the redhead regained control of her body and enraged by the vision before her, she ripped Crescent Rose from its resting place, unfolding it to its full size as she charged at the back of the Trandoshan who had dared to cripple Yang.

After one swift swing of her scythe she was standing before her sister, while the aliens head and arms dropped to the ground behind her. As the haze caused by her emotions lifted, the sound of the alien's dead body hitting the ground behind her threatened to cause Ruby a breakdown, which she only avoided by focusing on the, hopefully just unconscious, body before her. Seeing how freely the blood was flowing from what remained of Yangs left knee, Ruby pulled of her beloved cloak and pressed it into the wound to reduce the amount of the vital red fluid that left her sister's body.

"Please be alive Yang, I don't want to lose you. Weiss, Blake Help! Kal Gaa'tayl!", the girl shouted, frantically looking around the clearing to see if there was anything in reach that could help her safe the blond girl before her, but the only thing besides the alien corpse and it's weapon was a strange floating vehicle that roughly resembled a bike. Shouting for help once more, the fifteen year old felt like hours could have past in the few minutes it took Weiss and Kal to reach the clearing as well.

Weiss immediately dropped down besides Yangs head and quickly checked that the girl was indeed still alive, after which she tried her best to calm Ruby down. During that same time, Kal had stepped next to the speeder and rummaged through its rather small cargo compartment beneath the seat. His expresion relaxed immensly as he found what he had been looking for.

Pulling the small red and white box out of the compartment he moved next to Ruby and kneeled down besides her sister's injured leg. Opening the box he revealed it contents to be a few light blue patches. Seeing him prepare one of them that seemed big enough to both of them, Ruby removed her now bloodstained red cape from the wound before the old man quickly fixated the patch over the girls wound.

Seeing Ruby's worried expression, he smiled at her and pointed towards one of the remaining patches, "Bacta, Bacta Kyr'amu kadala" In her still shocked state it took Ruby a few moments until he realized what he just said, and looking at the patch she didn't see it swell up or leek any blood. 'Does he mean that relatively literally? If so this Bacta must be really rare, how lucky for Yang that this alien had some. I can't even imagine what a drug that 'kills wounds' could be worth.'', Ruby thought as she looked from the man to the treated wound and back again, awe on her face, "Vor'e!", she shouted to express her thanks before she laid down next to her sister for a while.

By the time Blake arrived in the clearing as well, Yang was still out with Ruby and Weiss sitting on either side of her, keeping an eye on the unconcious girl. Kal meanwhile was working on the strange vehicle, but just as Blake reached the other girls to ask what had happened their male companion turned towards them and shouted, "Dumi eayaytir!", while pointing to the speeder that sounded like its engine was running after what he did.

"Really?", the redhead asked surprised before she turned to the others to translate, "He thinks we can leave this forest with that."

As she translated, Kal nodded to confirm Ruby's question.

"How? I don't think we can all fit on it.", Weiss stated worried after she took another look at the vehicle in question. Understanding enough to see that the white girl had asked a question, Kal looked at Ruby waiting for a translation of it.

"Tion tome?", Ruby said which was immediately met with a shake of the man's head before he began to carefully explain his idea.

"Blake, Yang haaranovo. Ruby, Weiss, Kal mirci me'sen. Yaimpa Blake, Yang"

"Oh", Ruby said, her eyes widening in realization, "He wants Blake and Yang to hide around here, while we help him capture something, I assume a bigger vehicle, before we return for them."

After finishing the explanation, Ruby stood up and moved to her Sisters feet to help Blake carry her to the treeline, where the two of them would have more cover. Once they had laid down Yang in a position where she would not choke on her own spit or any other liquids that might flow into her mouth, Ruby turned back to see Weiss already sitting behind Kal on the strange vehicle.

After she had walked across the clearing, the petite redhead did her best to find a hold on the free space remaining on the back of it. Once she was sure she would not fall of immediately, Ruby gave Kal an all clear and he revved up the vehicles engine which in turn began to rise until they could see above the trees around them. Once they were above the treetops, two things became evident to Ruby, first they had been on a moderately sized Island, probably just shy of Patch's size, and two an airship of an unknown type was floating a short way of the shore to their right.

While he turned the speeder towards the airship, Kal turned back to the girls and shouted "Ke kyramu, ne nuhoyi!", which Ruby quickly translated for Weiss as Kal accelerated. Holding on for dear life, Ruby managed to keep on top of the vehicle that was definitely not designed for three passengers. When they finally reached the airship, Kal set their vehicle down next to a hatch on the top of it, and, after all of them stepped off the speeder, he crouched down to get the hatch open, while Ruby loaded her last remaining magazine that did not contain dust infused rounds.

As the man looked up at the girl once more he waved them closer and then held up three fingers he used to count down. Once he lowered his last finger he opened the hatch and jumped in, quickly followed by the two girls. Inside they found themselves in a small, rectangular hallway. Following Kal, who was holding the Trandoshan's weapon in one hand, while he had a three bladed knife in the other, they made their way through the ship but only found one of the Aliens once they reached the bridge.

Seeing a trio of weapons pointed at itself, the alien spoke up in a hissing approximation of Basic, "I knew we should have taken your weapons, but no 'it's more challenging this way'"

After it stood up, Kal pushed the captured weapon into its back and said, "Get off this ship." Before he followed the Trandoshan to a nearby hatch, which opened to reveal the aquamarine ocean a few meters below them. Not wanting the creature to take an chances, Kal gave its butt a firm push with his right foot, sending it towards the waves below.

Returning to where they had found the alien, Kal sat down in the center chair and took the controls, moving them back to the clearing where they had left Blake and Yang.

Fifteen minutes later, Yang had been transferred to the ships medbay, while the other three girls were sitting behind Kal in the cockpit, not sure where he would take them now. To their immense surprise he angled the ship towards the sky after take off, and soon they had left the planets atmosphere, much to Ruby's excitement. After a few minutes during which Kal typed into a nearby keyboard, he pulled back a lever, causing the stars before them to stretch into lines. Picking up some oversized scroll from a small table besides him, Kal beckoned for Ruby to follow him after he had shown the other two a small cabin with a pair of bunkbeds.

They spent what Ruby assumed to be nearly half a day using the datapad to teach each other more of their respective language, until they finally felt able to hold a normal conversation with the help of the tablet and a stylus to draw out words the other did not understand yet.

Ruby told him about Remnant, trying her best to explain the Grimm to him, and talked about her training at Signal and Beacon with great excitement.

Kal meanwhile informed her just how lost the four of them were, and how he had adopted her in the forest after she nearly broke down over the first Trandoshan she had killed. And how he offered the same thing, and a place to stay to the rest of her team, as well as his clan's full support in finding their homeworld.

* * *

The next morning, at least if Ruby was reading the alien writing on the clocks in the ship right, team RWBY was gathered in the medbay, happy that Yang had finally woken up. Sharing all her new knowledge with her friends while they traveled through hyperspace, Ruby couldn't help but feel smug that she had actually been right when she suggested they were on a different planet.

"So we really weren't on Remnant this whole time?", Blake asked, her for once uncovered cat ears twitching as she worried what would happen with the White Fang running unchecked back home.

"Well let's hope he keeps his promise to help us adjust to this and help us out. I just hope they have a way to replace legs", Yang said bitterly, her gaze resting on where her foot should have been, "Even so I don't think we have a choice but to accept his offer, after all without him we have no way of talking to others."

"I agree with that.", Weiss said gripping on to the hem of her combat skirt,"But I would like to know if his help is still available if we decide not to become part of his family.", Sighing deeply she continued, "It would give us an obligation to come back to them, or even stay with them."

"I know what you mean Ice Queen, it would feel like giving up on finding my mother.", Yang agreed, as she leaned back against the wall.

As she began to reply to the other girls' concenr, Blake stood up from her seat. "Well I don't think my family back home would welcome me after how I left them for the White Fang, but why don't we go and ask Kal about all this?"

After a series of nods came from the other girls, Blake slipped Yang's left arm around herself and helped support her partner as the four of them made their way to the cockpit.

* * *

Sitting in the captain's chair once more, Kal was formulating a list of things he needed to do once they reached their first destination.

'I'll need to get one of the Nulls onto this ship to get every bit of Nav data those scaly bastards left behind if we want to have any hope of finding the girl's home world', the seasoned warrior thought to himself as he wrote on the datapad before him, 'And they should bring at least a basic prosthetic for Yang, we can always upgrade her to something better later on.'

Leaning back in his chair, Kal still was amazed how cheerful Ruby still was after spending most of her childhood training to fight some kind of beast that were threatening their whole world, which only added to the similarities he drew between her and his adopted sons. Whatever those girls were deciding to do about his offer, he would make sure they would always have a warm bed and shelter in Kyrimorut with Clan Skirata, just like the clones he had trained for the Republic. 'I should also talk about this shielding they have to Bardan, maybe they are force users like him, I doubt what I saw, this 'Aura' saving Ruby from a direct headshot, could be anything else, but better be sure.'

A knock on the door behind him interrupted his thoughts and when he turned around he saw all four of the girls standing before him, Ruby fidgeting with her hands nervously as she spoke up in broken Mando'a.

"Would you answer a few questions we have about your offer?."

"Sure", Kal replied, a smile gracing his face when he saw Blake helping Yang to be here and listen in as well.

"Would you still help us if some of us did not allow you to adopt them?", Ruby asked nervously looking to her sister and Weiss.

"Of course, we don't just leave people in a situation like yours hanging, but there are somethings I can only provide for you if you are part of my Clan.", seeing the nervous looks on Yang's and Weiss' face he quickly continued, "Don't worry, I will make sure you get a new leg and that all of you can return home, no matter what you choose."

As he said those words all girls seemed reliefed and, after helping Yang sit down, Blake approached him, sayign somethign to Ruby, the only words he understood being 'say' and 'agree', but the mometn Blake stood before him, the redhead translated.  
"She wants to accept our offer to adopt her, as she believes her family back home would be to ashamed of what she did after abandoning them for her cause."

"Well will need to get her to stop doing such things. But now give me your hands Blake", Skirata said as he heldout his own. A moment later Blake grabbed a hold of them as Kal said, "I know your name as my child."

* * *

So this idea wouldn't let me alone so I wrote it out, I do have an idea where this story is headed, but I don't know when I'll be able to post new chapters, as my main focus will stay with A Grimm Rose for the forseeable future.

Even so, please favoruite or follow and review if you liked it, if not please tell me why.

Also how comes FFN has a character tag for Etain but not Kal or anyother of the Skirata's still alive after Imperial Commando?

Note: After the some feedback I recieved I changed up the last scenes a tad.

EDIT: After some more feedback here is a short list of all the Mando'a sentences in this chapter with translation:

"Su cuy'gar" - Mandalorian greeting literally *You're still alive.*

'ad'ika' - little child

'mandokarla' - having guts and spirit

"Haar'chak!" - Damn it

'kyr'amur' - to kill

"Trandoshan ne'kyr'amu Ruby." - the trandoshan doesn't kill Ruby

"Ruby cuyani" - Ruby survives

"Ruby, Kal kyr'amu Trandoshans, Ruby, Kal cuyani tome" - Ruby and Kal kill Trandoshans, Ruby Kal survive together

"Weiss, Blake, Yang cuyani tome Ruby, Kal?" - Weiss, Blake and Yang survive together with Ruby and Kal?

"Ruby, Kal echoyli Weiss, Blake, Yang, tome cuyni" - Ruby and Kall search Weiss, Blake and Yang, survive together

"Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad" - adoption vow, literally "I know your name as my child."

"Ruby, Kal kemi" - Ruby and Kal walk

"Ruby, Kal piru" - Ruby and Kal drink

"Pirun" - Water

"Skraan" - Food

"Ne'kemi" - don't walk

"Ruby! Kyr'amu cuyni!" - Ruby kill to survive

"Tion Blake kemi?" - 'can' Blake walk?

"Blake ne'kemi" - Blake doesn't walk

"Ruby kemi sol'yc." - Ruby walk first

"Vaar'tur Kal" - Morning Kal

"Kal, Blake kemi!" - Kal Blake walks

"Kal Gaa'tayl!" - Kal Help

"Bacta, Bacta Kyr'amu kadala" - Bacta, Bacta kills wounds

"Vor'e!" - Thanks

"Dumi eayaytir!" - allows to escape

"Tion tome?" - together?

"Blake, Yang haaranovo. Ruby, Weiss, Kal mirci me'sen. Yaimpa Blake, Yang" - Blake and Yang hide. Ruby, Weiss and Kal capture a starship. Return for Blake and Yang

"Ke kyramu, ne nuhoyi!" - Kill! don't sleep


	2. T'ad

Aliit Orishya Taldin

T'ad

By now they had been traveling through hyperspace for more than a day, and Ruby was getting bored, especially considering how Kal had told them it would take about two more days until they arrived at their destination. By now the language lessons Kal was giving the girls, Mando'a for Ruby and Blake, Basic for all of them, had started to feel more like boring routine than interesting challenges to the young girl, although they were slowly getting to the point where they could actually hold a conversation, although they still needed to look up a few of their words in the pictured dictionary on a datapad.

She had finished exploring the ship yesterday evening, thus Ruby was out of things to do for the moment, at least until she noticed one of the strange rifles the aliens had used against them lying on a crate nearby. After the redhead had collected the small toolbox from the engineering compartment, she sat down before a crate in the cargo hold. She used the next half hour to familiarize herself with the functions of the various tools before she began to do what she had actually wanted to since she had seen the weapon lying around.

Ruby began to carefully dismantle the blaster, starting with any exposed screws and noting down their original positions on a datapad as she laid them out on the improvised table before her. Once she was done with that, she took of all the parts which were now lose, laying them near the screws that had hold them in place after a careful inspection to help her guess their purpose.

She was so focused on this that she didn't notice the old mandalorian entering the Cargo hold and taking position behind her as he started to watch his youngest charge dismantle the deadly weapon with such care and patience, he wasn't sure if she was the same person until he noted how her tongue was sticking out of her mouth just like when she was trying to concentrate during their language lessons.

A bit over a half an hour later all the parts that had made up the blaster were neatly organised on the top of the crate in front of the red and black clad girl. After she failed to discern the purpose of the last few parts she couldn't figure out where they would belong in an atlesian style energy rifle, the closest match she could think of for this strange weapon, Ruby leaned back a frustrated frown on her face.

Finally noticing Kal observing her patiently, the redhead turned around towards the old man.

"What's wrong ad'ika?" He asked her as he recognised the frustration on her face.

"Hello Kal" Ruby answered defeatedly as she grabbed the pieces she couldn't figure out and held them up for him to see. "I can't figure out what these two parts are supposed to do."

Listening to the fifteen year olds problem, the old man stepped closer and took a closer look at the parts she was holding out towards him. "This one" He began to explain as he pointed at the small capsule held in Ruby's left hand. "Is the container for the blasters Tibanna gas, which is energized inside this exiter" Kal pointed to the object held in Ruby's other hand. "to create a plasma which is focused into a bolt by this part." the old man finished as he picked up a small array of lenses.

"Oh so that'S how this creates energy bolts without Dust!" Ruby commented excitedly, already thinking about how this new knowledge might be used to improve Crescent Rose.

"Are you going to put it back together", Kal asked the girl in the red cloak before him arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Are there any parts I should clean or oil before that?" Ruby asked as she put the newly explained parts down with the rest before writing down their purpose on the datapad next to her. After he let out a short genuine laugh, Kal sat down next to the girl to instruct her in basic blaster maintenance, just like he had done for all the Commando Squads he trained during his time with the Cuy'val dar. An hour later the redhead had reassembled the weapon and learned how to take it apart more efficiently for regular maintenance. As Ruby started to perform basic maintenance on her precious sniper scythe, Kal decided to let her work in peace and turned to leave the cargo hold.

* * *

The next morning, after they had eaten a filling breakfast made from strange fruits and meats the Trandoshans had kept on board for rations, Weiss was standing before the entrance to Kal's quarters. Despite the reassurances of her team leader, who had accompanied her here and was now standing behind her, Weiss was quite nervous about the request she was about to make. Bringing up her right hand, she carefully knocked on the closed door. While she waited for Kal to open the door, the white haired girl looked down at the datapad held in her left hand, she read through their translation for her request once more. This helped her calm her nerves down, although she grew concerned with how long it took the man to answer the door.

Turning around to her Companion Weiss asked. "Ruby, are you sure he is in his room at the moment?"

"No" The red hooded girl replied sheepishly. "But I did see him go this way after breakfast, so where else would he be?"

"How should I know." the white haired girl replied, pointing her free hand at herself for emphasis. "You have been exploring every nook and cranny of this ship over the last days." She finished, her hands pressed against her hips.

"Well maybe he went on to the cargo hold." Ruby replied, her gaze lowered as she rubbed her harm.

Grabbing on to the other girls free arm, Weiss pulled her along as she spoke. "Then let's go and see if he is there."

A moment later they arrived at the bulkhead leading into the cargo hold, but before either of the girls could press the button to open it, the door slid away, revealing Kal was slightly surprised to see the two girls before him.

"Hello Ruby, Weiss, what brings you here?" he asked the both of them slowly in basic.

Pulling up the datapad she had been carrying to help with a few words she had not yet managed to memorize, Weiss answered. "Greetings mr. Skirata. I wanted to know if you could teach us two how to fly a ship like this one?" After finishing her request, the white haired girl was looking at the old warrior showing the politest smile she could manage on her face. Ignoring Ruby's shout of "Su cuy'gar Kal"

"Well I could definitely explain the basics to you, but I think I know someone better suited for actual flight training." Kal replied honestly after he had spent a moment thinking about it, scratching the beard stubble growing on his face. "But can I ask why you want to learn this?"

Weiss took a moment to reply, as she wanted to make sure she was using the correct words, but after a few moments she had managed to compose what she wanted to say on her datapad, she looked up at Kal and replied. "As my normal fighting techniques is rather dependent on a special resource from our home world which appears to not function as normal here." To illustrate her point, Weiss pulled out her scroll showing how it was not working at all before she continued. "To compensate for that i wanted to learn a new skill that should prove useful to the team, so I can still over them support even when my fighting strength is reduced." Before Kal could reply, Ruby stepped forward and addressed him in a strange mix of Basic and Mando'a. "And when I heard about it, I was thinking 'Flying a spaceship would be so exciting' and decided to come along as well."

"Well then let's head to the cockpit and I'll explain the most important controls to the two of you. And once we arrive at home, I'll talk to Fenn about giving you some actual flight lessons." Kal replied as he stepped around the girls and began to lead them towards the cockpit. "Also Weiss, if you need help to adjust your fighting technique, I am sure one of my boys can assist you with that,"

Once they arrived in the cockpit, the Mandalorian motioned for Weiss to sit down in the pilot's chair, while Ruby took her place in the co pilots seat. Standing between the two of them, Kal began to explain the functions of many different control elements to the two girls.

* * *

Later that same day, Yang was lying on her cot in the medbay as she had done for most of their travel. Although Ruby had spent some time the day before to make a set of crutches for Yang out of an empty storage box, the blonde wasn't quite comfortable walking around with them, as the need for them served as a painful reminder of what she had lost. When she laid down she could at least cover it up with a blanket to make her missing leg less obvious.

At the moment Yang was keeping herself busy by studying the notes her red haired sister had taken the day before of how a blaster was constructed. While she wasn't quite as enthusiastic about weapons as her little sister, the injured blonde was also interested in engineering. And while she prefered to work with vehicles over weapons, the details of how this alien weapon worked and was built, was still quite interesting.

As she lay on her back with nothing better to do than read her sister's notes, Yang thought back to the days she had spent covered in oil and sweat working on her motorcycle after this or that part had broken down, often with the help of a similarly stained Ruby. Lost in her Memories of dis- and reassembling the vehicle's engine and chassis, the blonde did not notice her younger sister enter the room followed by Kal.

"Hey sis, How are you doing?" The redhead asked as she walked next to her sister's bed, her hands resting on the mattress.

"Oh hey Rubes, I am doing as well as I can." Yang replied as she put down the datapad where her left leg was supposed to be. "What brings you two here?"

"You know how I took a part that blaster yesterday?" Ruby asked carefully, pointing towards the notes displayed on the datapad on Yang's bed. After the blonde nodded the redhead continued.

"Kal offered to let me take apart that speeder we used to get to this ship in the first place, as long as he is watching to make sure I don't break anything." As she continued, Ruby reached out for the crutches she had made and held them out for her sister. "And I remembered how you let me help you fix Bumblebee when I had the time to do so. So do you want to pull an alien bike apart?"

Hearing the last words out of her sister's mouth, Yang threw of her blanket and, as quickly as she managed, got onto her foot, supporting herself with her crutches. "Of course I do, lead the way sis."

Seeing Yang more enthusiastic than since she had found her on the alien island, Ruby turned to Kal and said. "Yang oralo" Kal nodded to show both sisters he understood, before he began to lead them towards the back end of the cargo hold, where the speeder bike was sitting with ample free space around it for the two sisters to work in.

After sitting down on a nearby crate, Yang listened to Ruby's explanation of all the tools they had available. A few minutes later Yang was confident that she would be able to use all the tools and so the two sisters moved the crate closer to the vehicle, so the handicapped girl could sit down as she worked, while Ruby was standing next to her as they began to carefully remove the bike's seat to get better access to its internals, Ruby once again taking notes of everything they did to help them reassemble it later on.

When Blake came to them a few hours later to inform them that she and Weiss had finished preparing dinner, they had nearly finished disassembling it and had moved on to asking Kal about the purpose and functions of different parts. Putting down the engine parts they had just been examining, they followed the raven haired girl to the small common area where Weiss had set everything up for them to eat.

A few minutes later they were all sitting around the small table, enjoying their strange food. During this the half sisters began a discussion with, Kal, using their datapads and Ruby's Mando'a more than once where the little Basic they knew failed them, to see if and how they could improve the speeder bike's performance when they reassembled it. The blonde also inquired if they could buy some yellow and black paint at their destination to replace the vehicles dull brown paint job. He promised the girls he would see what he could manage and to download a manual for the girls working on the speeder to help them perform some tune ups on it.

* * *

After lunch the next day, Kal asked the girls to accompany him into the cockpit instead of wandering of to do their own things, as he wanted all of them to witness their arrival at Bespin, where hopefully the Aay'han was still waiting for him in a landing bay. They still needed a few minutes to actually arrive at their destination, during which the girls began to wonder what the planet they would soon arrive on be like.

"Maybe it's a planet covered in a frozen tundra like Solitus." The team's redhead suggested, drawing her red cloak closed around her to ward of the imagined cold.

"Or the city Kal's taking us to could be in the middle of a dessert like Vacuo." Yang countered, giving her crutches a worried look at the prospect of walking through sand on them.

"Or it's a planet covered in oceans with small tropical islands." Weiss said, keeping herself more stoic than her two teammates, but still a small grin graced her face at the prospect of relaxing on a tropical beach for a day or two.

Speaking calmly and at a measured pace, so Kal could at least get the gist of what she was saying, Blake addressed the other girls. "Why don't you just ask Kal or wait the last few minutes until we arrive."

Speaking just as careful as the raven haired girl, but in Basic, the old warrior pushed the lever controlling the ships hyperdrive forward to shut it down as he turned towards the girls. "Well here we are girls, welcome to the Bespin."

As the swirls of hyperspace resolved themselves back into stars, the girls were very surprised when beyond the view screen they saw an orange gas planet hanging in space. While the girls were still too stunned to vocalize their thoughts during their approach, Kal was speaking with someone over the ships radio, to quick for the girls to understand what was actually said. A little while later they were making their approach to a giant floating metal structure, which appeared to be close to the size of the City of Vale, causing all the girls to mumble excitedly. When they had landed on a circular platform a few minutes later, Kal was quickly typing on one of the datapads before he handed it to Yang and turned to leave the cockpit.

"I'll need to check somethings in the city, you girls please stay aboard this ship for now." Turning back around as he stood in the door, he turned back to Yang for a moment. "Also I downloaded the schematics of that speeder bike ont that datapad, so could you and your vod please put it back together until I return?" With that he left the ship.

A little bit later, the two half sisters went back into the cargo hold where they picked up their work on the speeder bike once more, while Blake and Weiss soon started to use the datapads connection to the local Holonet to search for material to help improve their basic.

* * *

She woke with an audible gasp leaning against a strange curved wall. As she stepped forward her ears were filled with the solid thud of what she assumed to be her boot's soles. Taking a look at her surroundings, the freshly woken woman noticed a monitor flashing a bright red message. Stepping closer to it, she leaned forward to get a better view of the message, noticing her balance to be slightly of from what she remembered as she read the message. 'Warning: Maintenance overdue, shuting own stasis chamber to prevent damaging the occupant.'

'What is a stasis pod?' She wondered, until she took a second look at the writing on the screen. 'Wait how can I read this? I have never seen a script like this before.'

As she thought about this, she brought her right hand up to scratch her head, instead of feeling her fingers touch her skin, she heard metal hitting metal. Confused she looked at their arm, only to barely keep herself from jumping in surprise. Where she had expected her normal, slightly pale and slender arm, she saw what could be best described as the arm of an Atlesian robot designed to resemble a Beowulf. Looking down she found her whole body covered in metal, her legs looking like they could have an extra set of joints, but she couldn't be quite sure of that from this perspective.

Looking at the walls around her once more, she noticed a small door at the far end of the room. With nothing else of interest to be seen here, she decided to see what was behind the door. But when she stepped in front of the door and saw her heads reflection in the small window, she nearly screamed in surprise. Her silver eyes were not sitting on either side of ehr small nose framed by her dark red hair on either side, instead they filled the eye holes in a crude approximation of a Beowolf's face.

Seeing the white and red mask, however faith the actual likeness to the creature of Grimm that inspired it was, brought her back to the last things she remembered before waking in this small room.

 _Summer was forced onto her back by the beast before her, her Aura already gone from the strenuous fight against Salem's agents. Now she was pinned underneath a Beowolf, whose claws were leaving deep wounds in her body without anything but her white cloak and black clothes to protect her. But the Grimm seemed unwilling to grant her the mercy of a quick death. Instead it slowly ripped of her limbs one after another, crushing them in its maw before swallowing it. At the moment the Huntress could do nothing more than to hope she would pass out soon to die just a tad more peacefully. When the beast finally got ready for the killing blow, it was suddenly split in half by a glowing red blade._

As the halves fell to either side of her the form of a man was revealed, holding the curved handle belonging to the glowing sword in his hand, his beard slightly swaying to the side in the gentle breeze. As he turned towards someone outside her field of vision, her own sight began to fade to black.

'How did I survive that?' Summer asked herself before a pair of more important question came to her. 'Where am I, and how can I get back to my daughters?'

* * *

So this is how far the story goes for now. Any questions and critique is welcome.

I do hope you all enjoyed, I hope to give you all another chapter for this this month, but don't hold me to that.

ad'ika - little daughter/son

Yang oralo - Yang comes

vod - brother/sister


	3. Ehn

Aliit ori'shya taldiin

Chapter ehn:

Kal was a tad uncomfortable with leaving the girls alone, but as long as they did not leave the freighter like he told them to, there should be no problem. After he had managed to access his Holonet accounts, the old, man was relieved to see that the payments for the landing pad he had left the Ay'han on had continued, meaning the ship should still be at platform 373.

'Would it kill them to install some windows or holo screens in these hallways?' Kal thought to himself as he made his way through the depressingly bare white hallways of the floating city, feeling more like he was in an underground bunker or aboard a military spaceship.

Stepping into a smaller, less lit side passage, the old man's thoughts began to revolve around the question who would be best to call here and get all possible Data that could help get the girls home from the Trandoshan freighter's very basic nav computer and other systems. But before he could come to a conclusion, he felt the barrel of a blaster shoved into his back, while a probably female voice sounded from behind him.

"Give me all your valuables and I'll -"

She did not get any further as the Mandalorian turned around surprisingly fast for his age and disarmed her, his tri bladed knife drawn and pointed at her chest as he took in the female's appearance. She was wearing worn out pants and a simple tunic, her bald orange skinned head and the breathing apparatus she wore identifying her as a member of the Kel Dor species.

"How about you go that way." Kal suggested, pointing behind the alien with his knife for a moment. "And I then go the other way"

After a short Moment of coming to grips with her current situation, the would be robber nodded and turned around, leaving the old warrior alone.

When she was halfway out of the small passage, Kal turned around as well and continued on his way to his own ship, now keeping awareness of his surroundings.

About thirty minutes later, the Mandalorian arrived at his destination, before him stood the old deep water freighter that had served him and his boys very well over the last few years. The smooth curves of the Mon Calamari made ship were a very welcome sight to Kal, as they heralded his return home to his boys and Kyrimorut in the forests of Concordia.

Quickly stepping aboard, he took a quick look around to make sure everything was still where it was supposed to be, before making hi way into the cockpit. Sitting down in the pilot's chair, he started up the engines and activated the com to contact flight control.

"Bespin flight control, this is the light freighter Aay'han, requesting permission to take off and relocate to landing bay 219 to transfer cargo and crew."

He finished his preflight checklist while he waited for a reply from flight control.

"Freighter Aay'han you are cleared for takeoff, suborbital travel and landing at pad 219, please follow the transmitted flightpath closely and have a nice day."

Waiting for the transmission of the flight path to finish, Kal soon replied.

"Flightpath received and acknowledged."

With that he powered up the repulsorlifts of his ship and began to follow the route that had been sent to him. A few minutes later he carefully set down next to the freighter they took from the Trandoshans that kidnapped them.

* * *

It warmed Yang's heart seeing how supportive her little sister was. Not only had she made her a pair of crude crutches so she could move around the ship better with her injury, she had also been the first to reach Yang's side when she got into a funk because of it. Even now, as the siblings were following Kal through the tunnel like hallways of Bespin, Ruby was literally supporting her after one of the improvised crutches had broken.

If they had understood Kal correctly, he was taking them to a place where Yang would get a replacement leg. Curious how that was supposed to work, Ruby had pestered the old man to let her come along with him and the blonde. On their walk through the floating city, the siblings realized how much they would still need to learn before they could really speak with others again. For one they barely managed to read half the words written on the signs they came across, and when they finally arrived at their destination, they could only understand a few words of the conversation between Kal and a green skinned alien with two tentacles hanging from the back of her head, and nearly half of them were their and Kal's names.

Once the conversation was finished, the old man stepped back towards the girls and began to speak slowly so they could follow along.

"Okay girls, We'll need to wait a few minutes until they get the medical droid and the replacement leg ready." As he continued Kal waved towards a set of chairs and benches set up in a corner. "Until then we were asked to sit down here."

Lowering himself into one of the couches he patted the space next to himself as RUby and Yang slowly stepped closer as well. With a little help from her younger sister the blonde managed to sit down as well, after which Ruby sat down next to her.

"So Looking forward to walking on your own again Yang?" the redhead asked as she turned to look at her sister, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Like you couldn't believe, but I am a tad nervous about their prosthetics and how painful installing one will be." Yang replied, giving the hand on her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Well I can't help with the medical stuff of attaching it, but don't worry about the prosthetic itself." Ruby replied, and when Yang looked into her sisters eyes they seemed to sparkle with excitement. "If it isn't good enough I can always help you upgrade it. How about a shotgun hidden in the heel?" The girl wearing a red cloak suggested excitedly.

But before she could offer any other suggestions, a droid stepped out of the door to the green skinned alien's right and stepping towards the sisters and their chaperone. Speaking slowly, as it had most likely been informed that his patient's understanding of Basic wasn't very good it addressed the blond girl as it stopped before her.

"You are miss Yang Xiao-Long, here to get a leg lost in a hunting accident replaced?"

"Yes." The older sister quickly replied.

"Then please follow me to the operation room." The droid continued, taking a step back to allow its patient enough space to stand up. With Ruby's assistance, the blonde got up slowly and leaning on Ruby for support the two of them began to follow the droid through the door it had come from.

Once inside it directed Yang to sit down in a chair set up in the center of the room, with multiple pieces of medical equipment coming out of it. Ruby on the other hand was told to sit down on a normal chair near the wall, so she would not get in the way of the procedure.

Once the girl's were in position, the droid removed the bandages covering what remained of Yang's left leg below the knee before injecting a local anesthetic into it. While the pain dulling drug began to take effect, it turned around and began to work on a dome shaped object that was standing on a nearby table.

A few minutes later the anesthetic was in full effect and the droid began to actually operate on Yang, first reopening the wound carefully with what seemed to be a laser tipped scalpel, based on the bluish glow coming from where it was pointed. Once that was done the medical droid picked up the connector piece it had worked on earlier and pulled some wires from the hollow side and connected them to the remaining nerve endings in Yang's leg, causing the blonde to twitch once or twice, when nerves that were effectively dead before suddenly began transmitting sensations to her brain again. Ruby meanwhile was more focused on the tech that was being attached to her sister, doing her best to ignore the blood trickling from the few blood vessels that had been reopened by the droid.

After it was finished with that it quickly attached the socket to what remained of the bones of Yang's leg, filling the room with an awful sound that caused the sisters to flinch away and hold their ears closed. When that was done, it wrapped the outer edge of the connector in bacta soaked bandages before turning around and picking up the metal foot that had been standing on another table.

Moving closer to Yang once again, it asked her. "Would you prefer to have the limb covered in synth skin, or not?"

Taking in the appearance of the seemingly simple prosthetic, Yang imagined it with a nice paint job instead of flappy fake skin over it, and seeing her sister give her a subtle headshake, Yang replied.

"Nah, that would only make patching it up again harder for me."

"Very well." The droid replied before explaining to Yang how to attach and detach the prosthetic from the connector piece herself. Once the replacement was in place it spoke up one final time before it left the room. "Now please remain seated until the feeling in your leg returns. After that turn on the prosthetic how I juts instructed you. Walking yourself might be painful for the rest of today and early tomorrow, but as long as you don't put any more strain on it, the BActa should have healed everything up by tomorrow afternoon."

After the droid had left, the sisters passed the time until Yang could turn on her prosthetic with a discussion of possible ideas for upgrades to the mechanical limb. But after turning the prosthetic on, which caused a short burst of pain to shoot through the remainder of her leg, but when that faded, she carefully stood up, Ruby ready to catch her if she stumbled. As the droid had predicted, the pressure on the wound caused her a slight bit of pain, but the Huntress in training had been through worse.

What really surprised the blonde though was how she could feel the cold floor beneath her metal foot. After that they made their way back to the waiting area where Kal was still sitting on his own, typing way on his datapad. Seeing the girls approach, with Yang walking on her own, his face was filled with a smile as he patted the older girl on the back before he began to carefully lead both of them back to the landing pad where Weiss and Blake were waiting for them.

* * *

After the other three had left to get a prosthetic for Yang, Weiss and Blake had begun to gather everything on the freighter they deemed useful, as they would relocate to Kal's own ship once the rest of their group returned.

As they looked the cargo hold, the scraps left in a corner from when Ruby made a pair of crutches for Yang caught Blake's attention and lead her to turn towards Weiss and speak up.

"Weiss, with being from Atlas and being a Schnee, do you know what Yang could expect from a prosthetic if we were back on Remnant?"

Putting the lid back onto the crate of food packages she had just checked, the white haired girl turned towards her teammate and replied. "If I remember correctly, even the most basic models would give her a full range of movement, but only minor sensory feedback. The upper end models would even allow for much more sensations, giving recipients full capabilities of recognizing pressure and depending on the model also temperature."

Sitting down on a crate near her, Blake's face was filled with a slight frown. "Would she be able to fight as good as before?"

"Of course" Weiss replied quickly, as she moved to check the next crate, a thin smile spreading over her face. "As long as she puts in the time to get used to the replacement, she might be even able to fight better than before, seeing as a few models allow for strength above even that of an average Huntsman."

Seeing that the crate before her contained a collection of fruits, Weiss spoke up again, trying to change the subject. "Should we pack all those pieces of scrap Ruby left lying around into an empty crate?"

Eyeing the pile of metal once again Blake shrugged before she replied. "Well do we have an empty crate around? If so better take them before Ruby cuts up more stuff when she gets to tinker again."

Giving a short nod in reply, Weiss moved on to the next crate and, seeing as it was empty she picked it up and moved it over to the bow wearing girl. "Here this one should do."

"Thanks." Blake answered as she began to fill the empty crate with the pieces of metal lying before her. "So what do you think the inside of Kal's ship will be like?"

"I have no concrete ideas." Weiss replied as she moved another crate to the growing pile of food filled ones. "But I do hope it has less bare metal than this ship. With some luck there might even be somewhere we could sit down comfortably and relax."

Thinking about her friend's hopes, Blake's face was graced by a smile as she replied.

"Well it could hardly be less comfortable to sit and read than bare metal benches and crates." But as she continued her bow leaned down as her face was twisted into a frown. "That is when I can finally read Aurebesh fluently enough."

After this the pair continued checking through the crates and sorting them based on their contains. Maybe an hour later Kal returned with Ruby and Yang, the later walking on her own, although Ruby was right next to her sister, ready to catch her if she fell.

"Check this out girls" Yang exclaimed as she leaned against the wall and lifted up her cybernetic leg, and flexed the metal toes at the two girls before them.

"That, that must have cost a fortune." Weiss replied, shock not only in ehr voice, but also evident on her face, as she had not expected Kal to pay for such a seemingly high grade replacement.

"You girls ready to take all you want to keep over into Aay'han's cargo holds?" Kal interrupted in Basic, unsure what had surprised Weiss that much.

Deciding that questions about their teammates new leg could wait for now, Weiss and Blake nodded before each of them picked up one of the crates they decided to keep. Following after their example, Ruby and Kal picked up a crate each as well, with only Yang going unburdened. Leading the girls to the front of the other spaceship, Kal let down the entry ramp with a short command from his comlink, and walked up into the deep water freighter before the girls.

As they stepped inside they found themselves standing between the entrance to the cockpit and a nicely furnished common area. It was filled with a few couches and low tables, while the walls were covered in wood, with more than a few pieces damaged from water exposure.

"Welcome aboard the Aay'han girls." Skirata said as he led the girls towards the back of the ship, where they entered a small hallway that lead to either side, connecting the rest fo the ship to the cargo holds. Directing the girls to the port side hold, they put away the crates they carried, while Yan glounged on one of the couches in the common area. A few trips later they had transferred everything they wanted to keep from one ship to the other, after which they sat down together and began to snack on some crackers and fruits.

Summer had been exploring the strange place she had awoken in for the last few days. During this time she had found out that both her Aura and Semblance were still working fine, and by using the later to teleport to the outside she could see through a window, the cyborg Huntress had learned that she was inside a giant metal structure floating in space. Once she had reappeared inside with a burst of white rose petals, Summer wondered how she had survived her excurse into the hard vacuum outside, until a window filled with text appeared in her vision and explained her cybernetic bodies ability to survive in most environments and that she did have an emergency oxygen supply that would keep her alive for at least half an hour.

The biggest surprise though was when she found Thorn, her personal swordrifle stored inside the closet of one of the few crew quarters, that had opened as she approached. It had been cleaned since the fight that should have ended with her death, but otherwise it seemed untouched. Attaching it's sheath to her hip, she noticed a white cloak, identical to the one she had worn herself in every aspect except for the fabric it was made of, which she slung over her shoulders.

With the familiar weight of her weapon, and a facsimile of her favourite piece of clothing, Summer felt much more like herself again, despite the changes to her body.

After noticing a sign giving directions towards a hangar, she began to make her way towards it in the hope of finding something that would allow her to leave this place and return to civilisation, maybe even Remnant. Stepping through a pair of bigger than normal blast doors, the lost woman found herself in a room at least two story high, filled with a couple of metal things shaped like upside down 'T's that her helpful eye implant soon labeled as shuttle when she wondered what they were. Stepping into one of them, she soon found herself inside a cockpit that shared a few similarities with that of a Bullhead. Once again, Summer found herself surprised by the skill that had been inserted into ehr along with all the technology as she, with a little guidance of her information window, was able to start up the shuttle and maneuver it out of the Hangar into open space, where she begun to search through the Database of navigational data, looking for ehr homeworld's name. When she couldn't find Remnant anywhere on the list of locations, she instead decided to travel to the first world listed under 'Neutral Systems' as she had no idea what 'Republic' and 'Confederate' meant.

A few minutes after selecting her destination, Summer was informed that the course was plotted completely, and with the pull of a lever she activated the shuttles hyperdrive.

 _'_ _Now wherever this 'Mandalore' might be, I hope someone there knows how I can get back home'_ , Summer thought to herself as the stars in the viewport stretched into lines.

* * *

So a short note for those wonderign why I relocated Kyrimorut to Concordia. I did that to fit Clone Wars Canon better with Republci commando, seeing as that wouldn't actually change much as the death watch did manage to hide itself there form the Mandalorian Governemtn, what mroe are a few villages/camps in the forests.

Anyway thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter Cuir

When Kal had contacted the rest of clan Skirata, Mereel had already been on his way to Bespin after Kal had broken contact with them nearly a week ago without any warning. Now the Null Arc, currently wearing a set of civilian clothes to stand out less, was making his way through the tunnel like hallways of the floating city.

'Let's see landing pad 219 should be right around this corner', the clone thought to himself as he turned around said corner and stepped through an open blast door. He could tell he was in the right place immediately when his eyes took in Aay'han's curved hull. Sitting next to the Mon Calamari freighter was a spaceship that looked like it could have fallen apart just by landing a tad rougher than normal.

What really caught Mereel's eyes though were the two young women standing between the two ships fighting each other unarmed. The well endowed blonde seemed to have the upper hand against her smaller dark haired opponent, Mereel couldn't quite tell if the other girl's hair was a dark brown with red highlights or just a dark red.

When the larger combatant threw a quick kick with her left leg, the glint of sunlight reflecting from it told the trained soldier that it was a prosthetic replacement. To his immense surprise the girl in the worn black dress simply blocked it with her arm, not even flinching when the heavy metal limb hit, but once the leg was lowered, she let out a very annoyed shout in a language Mereel had never heard before.

The Blonde's next attack, a simple punch with her right, was evaded easily as the smaller girl had stepped aside quicker than Mereel could see, while the other woman's still moving fist was surrounded by red flower petals. She too let out an annoyed sounding shout the Arc could not understand when she hit the decrepit ship's hull just as the younger girl kicked her in the back.

The two continued to exchanged blows like this under Mereel's watchful eyes, but after a while the blonde's hair began to glow brighter and brighter with each attack of the smaller combatant that connected. A few moments after her hair seemed nearly white, the smaller girl was sent flying by a quick punch to the chest. The redhead impacted the junk ship's hull just outside of the shadow thrown by Aay'han, a red light shimmering around her body. When she began to carefully climb down, the man noticed that she had left behind a noticeable dent in the ship's hull.

After rubbing his eyes, and pinching himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, he stepped closer to them, a bit unnerved at the damage the blonde had done.

"Greetings, are you here with Kal Skirata?" He asked them as the bigger one helped the red head down to the ground.

She turned towards him and, in a heavily accented Basic replied. "Yes, I am Yang, my small sister Ruby."

"I'm Mereel Skirata, Kal asked me to come and help him with a problem relating to a group of girls he helped." He introduced himself as he took in their appearances, completely unmarred from the heavy sparring they had just done. Yang's violet eyes a glow with the last vestiges of Adrenalin and enthusiasm from the fight she just had.

Ruby meanwhile stepped closer to Aay'han's boarding ramp and shouted loudly. "Kal, a Mereel arrived."

"That was quite an impressive fight, I hope both of you are alright." The clone said to Yang as they waited for Kal to leave the ship.

"From that?" Yang asked incredulous, a slight chuckle building in her throat. "It needs more than light sparring to hurt Rubes." She finished, waving dismissively with her hand.

"You call that light sparring?" Mereel asked surprised as he pointed to the dent on the freighter's hull.

"I wanted something more intense, but Ruby insisted we take it easy as I got this yesterday." Yang replied, before a slight frown filled her face and she leaned down to rub the meaty remains of her left leg. "Now I agree with her."

"You got that prosthetic yesterday and are already back training like that?" Mereel asked concerned, beginning to wonder just where these girls came from.

"I tried to say that to her too" The redhead told the clone as she walked back to the other two standing outside. "But she wouldn't listen." Ruby finished as she lightly punched her blonde sibling in the shoulder.

Before the sisters could dissolve into banter, or even real conflict, Kal stepped out of his ship, his face lighting up as he saw Mereel before he walked over to stand with them.

"Mereel, good to see you boy." The older Mandalorian greeted his adopted son with a firm handshake. "Although I was not expecting you for another day at least."

"I was already on my way here." The Null ARC replied quickly. "You were out of contact for over a week, but the Aay'han had never taken of since you arrived here. What the shebs happened to you?" Mereel finished, looking at his father concerned, waiting for an explanation.

"It's really embarrassing." Kal admitted, not meeting his son's eyes. "I got a bit to drunk one night and following some aliens out of the bar I was in. Next thing I know I had woken up on an uninhabited island. Shortly after that I found Ruby fighting of a Trandoshan." He continued as he gave Ruby a pat on the back. "Turns out those scaly idiot's thought they could have some fun with a manhunt after capturing us. Luckily they did not measure up to any of us once we were at least somewhat rested."

"Well how did you two get captured by Trandoshans?" Mereel asked slightly shocked after seeing the siblings spar earlier.

"We have nothing like a blaster stun setting at home." Ruby admitted. "It bypassed our Aura and they caught us just after we finished a fight."

"Let's move on." Kal said to head off any more questions from Mereel. "We can talk more about that on the way home. But for now we should focus on getting every scrap of Data from that hunk of junk that might give us a lead to finding the girl's homeworld." The older man finished with a wave towards Ruby and Yang as he turned to enter the decrepit freighter. How do they not know where their homeworld is? " The clone asked shocked and confused as he began to follow Kal, while Ruby and Yang slowly made their way into the Aay'han.

"As far as they know, those girls are the first ones to leave their planets atmosphere." Kal replied as they walked through the narrow hallway of the freighter to reach its cockpit.

"Sadly this ship's outdated navicomputer has only enough memory to store the latest hyperjump route." Kal said as they entered the cockpit. "But I hoped you might have some ideas how to get something out of this ship's systems."

"We know they picked you up here on Bespin, and that you went straight back." Mereel began to think out loud. "I certainly won't get anything really useful out of the navicomputer, but if let's see if we can't find out where they fueled up last."

As the Null ARC spoke, he was working on the cockpits console, navigating through maintenance readouts. After a moment he exclaimed cheerfully. "We are lucky, when they picked you up, they also refueled theri ship. If we now cross reference the amount of fuel left in the tank with the data about your jump here and the Hyperdrives fuel efficiency -."

"We can narrow down where their world might be to a relatively small sector of space." Kal finished for his son as he gave him a slap on the back while he was mentally kicking himself for not thinking about that on his own.

"Yes, but even so we will more than likely need to spend way too much checking each of the uncharted systems in that area." Mereel sid as he began to pull up the mentioned data from the ship's systems and started the calculations.

"If they could tell us about a sufficiently unique feature of their worlds system we could get a set of probe droids and have them search for it." Kal suggested.

"Yes but even then it would take years, probably closer to a decade to find their homeworld. That is if the droids don't get destroyed traveling through unexplored hyperspace routes." Mereel said concerned.

"Yes but it will give them some real chance of seeing their homeworld again." Kal countered as the two of them left the decrepit ship and return to the Aay'han.

* * *

Weiss was sitting on one of the Nerf-hide couches set up in Aay'han's common area and read through a guide for learning Basic, that had been designed for species with no, or an unknown, written alphabet. It felt more than a little degrading to learn from what was essentially a picture book with some audio files attached, but until she was more fluent in reading Aurebesh, there was nothing she could do about it.

Sitting a little bit away at a small table was Blake, silently maintaining Gambol Shroud, oiling all the gears and hinges that allowed it to transform. Both of them had begun their respective tasks a few minutes after Yang and Ruby had stepped outside to train a bit to help Yang get accustomed to her new limb.

A few moments ago Ruby had yelled into the ship, something about someone arriving, which had prompted Kal to step outside the ship quickly. About five minutes later Ruby and Yang walked up the freighter's boarding ramp. When Weiss noticed the two she put down the datapad she had been using and walked over towards them.

"Ruby who had Kal hurry out of the ship like that to meet them?" The white haired girl asked the redhead.

"Mereel, one of his sons arrived and asked for Kal." Was the answer she got immediately.

"So is the one Kal contacted in the hopes of getting some information from that other ship?" Weiss continued her inquiry, hoping for an affirmative answer.

"I think so." Yang told her as she sat down on one of the couches, relieved to take her weight of her metal leg. "They greeted each other and immediately went into that old freighter we captured from the aliens."

"Then I do hope they find some useful information so we can get home soon. Just think about all the classes we already missed." Weiss commented, drawing some irritated looks from the two siblings.

"I think classes should be the least of your worries." Ruby said uncharacteristically sad. "Aren't there people going crazy with worry while you are missing?"

"Maybe my sister and our families buttler." Weiss admitted, spending a moment to contemplate how Winter and Klein would take the news, a frown spreading over her face.

"Do you think they already think us dead? Like when mom did not return from her mission." Ruby asked, her eyes getting slightly wet.

"I fear yes." Yang said, wrapping an arm around her sister to give her a half hug to comfort her. "Dad has probably set up a pair of new tombstones on that cliff we used to have our family picnics on." The blonde finished, bringing a sad smile to both her own and Ruby's face as the two hugged fully.

"But let's not dwell on that." She said shortly after they finished their hug. "Could you get me a drink Ruby? I would go myself but I think I did over do it." The older Sibling requested as she stretched out her artificial limb.

As Ruby moved to get some cold beverages for the exhausted sisters, Weiss returned to where she had been sitting just moments ago, where she picked up her datapad again and started a digital lesson on reading and writing the galaxy's most common script.

A while later she had finished a few of them, when Kal and another human man entered the ship.

The newcomer had brown hair, and underneath his rather mundane cloths, at least form what Weiss had picked up about fashion around here by now, well trained muscles were easy to detect.

"Weiss, Blake this is Mereel Skirata, he helped me get everything we could from that old ship's data stores and we have good news for you." Kal said with a smile as Mereel eyed the two members of team RWBY he hadn't seen yet.

"We now have a rough idea where your homeworld should be, but before you get your hopes up to much, unless you can tell us some easily identified feature of your home, we might as well be searching for a specific grain of sand on a desert world. And even then it will more than likely take years unless we get lucky." Kal finished his explanation, a forcefully neutral expression on his face

"Remnant's moon is broken on one side, the shattered fragments drifting around the hole where they came from." Blake answered quickly, while the others took a moment longer to fully grasp what Kal had just told them.

"That's certainly very unique and obvious." The old Mandalorian said before he turned to Mereel. "Inform the rest of the clan about this, and see if we can't set up a mission to liberate some probe droids for a good cause."

* * *

Summer had been traveling for a few days, at least according to the chronometer displayed on the shuttle's main console, when a series of beeps informed her that she had reached her destination. A moment later the swirling lights of hyperspace gave way to tiny pin pricks of light.

In front of the shuttle was a planet that looked barren, with how there was no green patches of vegetation, like when one looked down on Remnant from a high altitude airship. This gave a stark contrast to the planets moon, which was covered in lush greens and earthy browns.

As her shuttle approached the planet, a short whistling sound informed her of na incoming transmission. Pressing the appropriate button to accept the communication, the screen before her was filled with a bucket like helmet with a black T-shaped visor. The head moved back for a moment, presumably at the sight of the cyborg's Beowolf like head.

"This is Mandalore orbital flight control, please identify yourself." A voice sounded from the speakers a moment later. Just like with all the alien writing, the words meaning was translated by some of the implants she had received.

"Hello, I am Summer rose and commandeered this shuttle to escape an abandoned space station. I would like to request permission to land." Summer said, unsure of either the shuttle's official designation, or the common protocol for situations like this.

"Could you repeat that in Basic? If not please stop on your current position and transmit the requested information as a text transmission." The voice of the flight control official sounded again with some confused undertones. Only then did Summer realize that all the translators integrated into her might only work one way to let her understand other languages. Deciding not to take chances with her cybernetics for now, she stops the shuttle and types down what she had just tried to said, before sending the message to the person on the planet's surface.

"Thank you for that, now what is the purpose of your visit?"

Deciding to give him some parts of the truth, she began to type down a reply.

''I found myself on that station with little memory of how I got there. This was the first world on this shuttle's navicomputer labeled as 'neutral', so I came here in the hope of finding out what happened to me.'

"Very well, you will receive a course shortly, follow it exactly. When you set down, there will be an official waiting for you, please cooperate with them."

'Thank you very much. Do you have a list of available mercenary work by chance?' Summer replied. Hoping to get some of whatever was used as currency here doing work she was somewhat used to as a Huntress.

A moment later she received a short list with the requested information, as well as a rather detailed flight path she forwarded to the autopilot. When the shuttle entered the atmosphere, Summer alternated between watching the spectacle outside and browsing the admittedly short list of available work. The Huntress noted down a few requests for bodyguard and exterminating dangerous wildlife.

A short while later, the shuttle settled down on its landing gear, a tad rougher than strictly necessary. Walking down the boarding ramp extending to the ground from the back of the shuttle, Summer saw an armored man waiting for her, wearing a helmet just like the flight control officer had worn.

"Are you a 'Summer Rose'?" He asked, mispronouncing ehr name slightly as he handed her a datapad to write her reply on, meaning he had been informed about her problem speaking these peoples language.

She took the device and gave him a short nod before she began to type a message on it.

'Turned into Cyborg against my will, can't pronounce Basic correctly.'

"Well that is rough." The official commented as he took notes on a seperate datapad.

Pointing at the insignia painted on the shuttle's hull he continued. "Luckily for you we know how it is to be screwed over by the separatists. So how about this suggestion from my superiors: We'll wave the mooring fee for the first few days or weeks and in exchange you tell us what you remember about that separatist base you were on."

Summer thought about it for a moment before she typed out a new reply. 'One question: would I need a certain license to work as a mercenary on this world?'

"Yes, but if you cooperate we can certainly work something out for that." The armored man said as he made another note.

'Well okay, I'll tell you what I know.' The cyborg typed out.

"Well then please come this way.

* * *

So it's still march, so I am still going with a chapter a month for this. I hope you all enjoyed, any feedback is welcome.


End file.
